


When Darkness Rises

by Glitchwitch_cos



Series: Slytherin Trio AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: It's gonna get dark y'all, Slytherin AU, Slytherin Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, hold on to your butts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchwitch_cos/pseuds/Glitchwitch_cos
Summary: If Harry was a Slytherin, many things could've changed. But if the whole Golden Trio was?Well, there's a reason Dumbledore had to herd them in the right direction, isn't there?





	When Darkness Rises

This is a story about three children you may know. Three children and the many people whose loyalty they won, not through sunshine and rainbows but the blood from broken noses and the light from forbidden curses.

 

This is a story about three kids who destroyed the man who ruined their lives and the people who tried to help him.

 

This is not a story for the weak, for the ones who believe that love can save anyone. Anything.

 

Because when darkness rides, the first to die are the ones who believe that love can protect you from a viciously placed slashing curse.

 

* * *

  
  


Harry Potter begins his story at age eleven, angry and alone in a house of people who regard him as nothing more than a slave.

 

A letter arrives and is quickly destroyed. Then another and another and so many more until the house he despises more than anything gets evacuated in favor of a lighthouse on an isolated island.

 

A giant breaks down the door and takes him from that place, taking him to a world that he was ripped away from as a child.

 

He swears right then and there that he won’t let it happen again.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ronald Weasley’s story begins the day he meets a bitter and lonely black-haired boy on the way to the Hogwarts Express. He’s lost and alone and scared, so his mom helps him through the barrier and tells him to say hi.

 

He introduces himself as Harry Potter, and Ron is floored. But he seems kind enough, even buying candy to share with him.

 

He shows him the spell that Fred and George told him would make Scabbers more interesting, and it doesn’t do anything.

 

The girl with bushy brown hair and a know-it-all attitude leaves, quickly replaced by a snobbish boy with platinum blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. He introduces himself as Draco Malfoy, from a long line of purebloods. Scabbers attacks one of his lackeys - Goyle, he thinks - and after they leave, the two boys collapse back into the carriage seats.  

 

But Harry just laughs. And for the first time Ron feels like he isn’t just the youngest brother. He feels like his own person.

 

He promises that he’ll stand by the Boy Who Lived’s side through whatever the world throws at him, because eleven-year-old Ron Weasley doesn’t think the world will be kind to him.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Hermione Granger’s story begins the moment she gets her letter. An owl perches on her shoulder as she leaves for the library that morning. It drops a letter into her hand. This letter tells her that she’s so much more special than she’s ever believed.

 

She meets two boys on the train to Hogwarts. One has black hair and emerald eyes that hold so much pain and bitterness it takes all of her willpower not to flinch. The other has red hair, freckles, and a smudge of dirt on his nose, but his eyes are bright blue shining with an emotion Hermione can’t place.

 

She learns their names - Harry and Ron - and tells them to change. She witnesses a spell that doesn’t really work, but she hears Harry laugh and Ron actually lights up.

 

Hermione Granger swears she’ll never let the light go out forever.

 

* * *

  
  


  


The sorting passes quickly. They each believe they’ll be put in different houses. But they don’t. And one by one, each becomes a member of Slytherin. The house that no one likes, the house of ambition and power.

 

A string of fate is destroyed. A timeline is erased. One where they end up in Gryffindor. Where they’re warriors of the light, noble knights, fighting for what Albus Dumbledore believed in. Instead a timeline in which they become something so much more powerful takes its place.

 

And our story truly begins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> This was...much darker than anticipated but I definitely enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> I'll try to update regularly, but I get busy sometimes.
> 
> Have a wonderful time!


End file.
